1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for packaging highly compressed materials, such as insulation, glass wool and the like, in plastic bags and more particularly to the apparatus for placing such a bag on a spout so that the compressed material can be inserted into the bag to form a neat and tight package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
At the present time the plastic bags are placed on the spout by hand preparatory to receiving the compressed material. Because of the limp nature of the plastic bags used to package such materials the bags are difficult to open and place on the spout by hand. The present invention is directed to apparatus which automatically takes a bag from a stack, opens and shapes the bag and places such bag on the spout so that the compressed material can be rammed into the spout and bag.
The apparatus of the present invention is an improvement over the hand operation in that it is faster, more reliable in positioning the bag on the spout and saves labor.